Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa
by Sparkfi
Summary: Saattue on selviytynyt ulos Moriasta ja saapunut Lorieniin, siihen ainoaan paikkaan, jossa kaikilla on mahdollisuus levätä. Jokin kuitenkin häiritsee Legolasia pahemman kerran.
1. Chapter I

Title: Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa  
  
Author: Sparkfi  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Slash, slash ja vielä kerran slash.  
  
Summary: Saattue on selviytynyt ulos Moriasta ja saapuu Lorieniin, siihen ainoaan paikkaan, jossa kaikilla on mahdollisuus levätä. Jokin kuitenkin häiritsee Legolasia pahemman kerran.  
  
Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat kunnioitetun JRR Tolkienin, tarina on minun.  
  
A/N: Minusta on hitsin kiva käyttää haltiakieltä tarinoissani, ja mikään mahti maailmassa ei ole estänyt minua tekemästä niin tälläkin kertaa. Lukemisen helpottamiseksi olen kuitenkin suomentanut kaikki haltiakieliset lauseet heti niiden yhteyteen. Toinen huomautus on sitten se että tätä ei ole betaluettu. Mokista saa valittaa minulle!  
  
Palautetta: kyllä kiitos, ja paljon!  
  
  
  
Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale I  
  
"Pysykää lähellä, hobitit," Gimli murisi äänellä, joka olisi saanut rohkeimmankin kulkijan kuvittelemaan, että heidän tielleen ilmestyisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä vähintäänkin viisi Sormusvarjoa, useita satoja örkkejä sekä ties mitä muita hirviöitä. "Näissä metsissä asuu Suuri Noita. Kaikki, jotka häneen katsovat, joutuvat hänen taikansa valtaan..."  
  
Pippin, joka asteli aivan Gimlin vieressä, päästi tahtomattaankin kurkustaan pienen pelokkaan äännähdyksen. Katsoessaan kääpiöön päin hän huomasi, että tämä puristi kädessään olevaa kirvestä rintaansa vasten lähes epätoivoisen tiukasti. Aivan kuin kirves saattaisi lähteä juoksemaan pakoon, jos Gimli vähääkään höllentäisi otettaan!  
  
Kuka tietää, ehkä niin tapahtuisikin. Ehkä Suuri Noita veisi Gimlin kirveen ennen kuin tämä ehtisi edes tajuta sen kadonneen. Pippiniä hirvitti.  
  
"Minä olen kuullut huolestuttavia juttuja näistä metsistä," Gimli jatkoi murinaansa huomamaatta laisinkaan Pippinin kasvoille noussutta ilmettä. "Se noita saa kaikki valtaansa...."  
  
"Gimli, ole kiltti ja lopeta. Pelotat pikkuväkeä."  
  
Kääpiö katsoi hölmistyneenä Boromiriin, joka oli pysähtynyt aivan hänen eteensä. "Mitä?" katseltuaan aikansa ympärilleen Gimli tajusi, että Pippin seisoi hänen vieressään kasvot harmaanvalkoisina.  
  
"Me olemme juuri hädin tuskin päässeet ulos Moriasta," Boromir totesi kuulostaen hieman väsyneeltä. Gandalfin menetys oli raskas paino hänenkin hartioillaan. "Siellä meillä oli vastassamme hiisiä, luolapeikko, örkkejä sekä todellinen muinaisen maailman demoni. En näe mitään syytä sille, että heti moisen kokemuksen jälkeen sinun olisi hyvä alkaa saarnata tämän metsän vaaroista - varsinkaan kun en kuolemaksenikaan saata uskoa, että Lothlorienista saattaisi löytyä mitään sen pahempaa kuin mitä olemme jo kokeneet."  
  
Gimli vilkaisi vielä kerran Pippiniä ja puri sitten hampaansa yhteen. "Hyvä on. Minä olen hiljaa. En vain luota tähän metsään."  
  
"Kuka se Suuri Noita on?" Pippin kysyi kuiskaten.  
  
Kääpiön synkille kasvoille levisi itsevarma hymy. "Älä sinä siitä huolehdi, nuori hobitti! Pysy vain lähelläni. Tässä on nimittäin yksi kääpiö, jota se Noita ei tule koskaan saamaan pauloihinsa! Minulla on haukan kuulo ja ketun silm - "  
  
Nuolia. Niitä oli joka puolella. Edessä, sivuilla, takana.... maassa ja luultavasti jopa puissa. Gimli jähmettyi paikalleen kuin aaveen nähneenä. Pikku hiljaa hän alkoi erottaa puiden seassa liikettä.... niin kevyttä ja metsän väreihin sulautunutta, ettei Gimli ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt moista. Haltioita. Heidät oli piiritetty.  
  
"Noin raskaasti hengittävän kääpiön olisimme voineet ampua pimeässä."  
  
Piirittäjien ja nuolien keskeltä astui esiin vaaleatukkainen, pitkä haltia, jonka soikeilla kasvoilla oli omahyväinen, lähestulkoon ylimielinen hymy. Gimlin teki äkkiä kovasti mieli hyökätä puhujan kimppuun ja pyyhkäistä tämän ilme tiehensä luotettavalla kirveellään. Ainoa seikka, joka esti häntä tekemästä niin, oli tietoisuus häntä ympäröivistä kymmenistä jännitetyistä jousista.  
  
Joukkoa johtanut Aragorn tunnisti puhuneen haltian välittömästi. "Haldir o Lórien," hän lausui sujuvalla haltiakielellä ja taivutti päänsä kunnioittavasti pieneen kumarrukseen. "Oio naa elealla alasse'." (Lorienin Haldir, on aina ilo nähdä teitä.)  
  
Gimlin taisteluvalmius ei vähentynyt Aragornin sulavista eleistä huolimatta vähääkään. Hän seurasi happamana vierestä, kuinka puhuteltu haltia astui askeleen lähemmäksi. Tämän kasvojen tiukka ilme suli hieman, ja pian hän näytti jopa melkein tyytyväiseltä.  
  
"A Aragorn in Dúnedain. Istannen le ammen." (Ah, Aragorn, Ihmisten Kuninkaiden sukua. Olet meille tunnettu.) Nyt oli haltian vuoro kumartaa kevyesti.  
  
"Boe ammen veriad lîn." (Tarvitsemme suojelustanne.)  
  
Vaalean haltian ja Aragornin sananvaihto jatkui vielä usean minuutin ajan. Gimliä häiritsi hieman se, ettei hän ymmärtänyt keskustelun sisällöstä sanaakaan, mutta hän tyytyi tilanteeseen mukisematta. Vaikka Gimli ei luonnollisesti haltioihin paremmin luottanutkaan, luotti hän sentään Aragorniin.  
  
Ainoa, joka Aragornin lisäksi ymmärsi Haldiriksi kutsutun haltian sanojen sisällön, oli Legolas. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt Lothlorienissa, sillä kanssakäyminen Valtiattaren maan ja Legolasin oman kotipaikan Synkmetsän välillä oli hyvin vähäistä. Tästä huolimatta Legolas toki tunsi Lorienin hyvin sen maineen perusteella. Sanottiin, että kun oli kerran nähnyt Valtiattaren maan loiston, ei sitä enää koskaan voinut unohtaa. Valtiatarta itseään sanottiin kauneimmaksi eläväksi olennoksi, joka Keski-Maassa oli koskaan asunut.  
  
Legolas seurasi Aragornin ja Haldirin keskustelua kuulomatkan päästä, mutta hänen ajatuksensa eivät millään tahtoneet pysyä koossa. Aina välillä Legolas havahtui siihen, että hänen katseensa oli liimautunut vaalean haltian huuliin, jotka liikkuivat sulavasti haltiakielisten sanojen tulvan purkautuessa niiden välistä. Tunne häirtsi Legolasia uskomattoman paljon. Sisimmässään hän toivoi, ettei Haldir vain päättäisi sanoa hänelle mitään... silloin hän varmaan unohtaisi hengittää.  
  
Haldirissa oli jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa. 


	2. Chapter II

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale II  
  
Saattue pääsi lopulta perille Lorienin valtakunnan keskukseen, mutta helppoa se ei suinkaan ollut. Aragorn oli tuskin ehtinyt saada Haldirin vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että myös Gimlin oli sallittava tulla heidän kanssaan Metsän Valtiattaren puheille, kun Gimli oli jo alkanut nurkua, että kääntyi mieluummin takaisin kun luotti haltioihin ja seurasi heitä syvemmälle metsään. Tähän Haldir oli vastannut sanomalla, että kääpiö saisi selkänsä nuolia täyteen ennen kuin pääsisi lähellekään Lorienin ulkorajoja. Ketään, joka oli kerran laskenut jalkansa Valtiattaren maalle, ei voitu päästää takaisin ilman asianmukaista lupaa.  
  
Matkaa taitettiin yhteensä kahden päivän ajan. Haldir johti joukkoa kahden veljensä kanssa Saattueen jäsenten marssiessa kiltisti perässä. Legolasin olisi kovasti tehnyt mieli läimäyttää itseään, sillä hänen katseensa hiipi tämän tästä mittailemaan edellä kulkevan haltian komeata selkää, lihaksia ja takamusta. Aina, kun Haldir kääntyi katsomaan taakseen antaakseen ohjeita tai tarkistaakseen, että kaikki olivat vielä mukana, Legolas punastui tahtomattaankin. Ainakin kerran Haldir oli huomannut tämän raivoisan punastuksen ja pysähtynyt luomaan lajitoveriinsa kysyvän katseen. Legolas oli painanut päänsä niin alas, että olisi voinut kuvitella hänen kulkevan kohti omaa kuolemantuomiotaan.  
  
Hiljaisen ja rauhallisen yön jälkeen matka oli jatkunut. Vuolaan Nimrodel- virran ylityksen onnistuttua oli tullut aika kulkea Naithin läpi. Naith oli uskomattoman kaunis alue, jota Lorienin haltiat sallivat hädintuskin kenenkään nähdä omin silmin. Haldir oli ehdottomasti sitä mieltä, että Gimlin oli suostuttava ohittamaan paikka side silmillään. Aragornin kärsivällisyys joutui pahemman kerran koetukselle, kun kääpiö päätti tehdä tilanteesta mahdollisimman hankalan ja kieltäytyä jyrkästi. Lopulta koko Seurue marssi Naithin lävitse näkemättä mitään.  
  
Siinä missä Aragorn meinasi menettää hermonsa, Legolas oli lähellä hukata viileän ulkokuorensa lopullisesti. Haldir ei ollut sanonut hänelle sanaakaan koko matkan aikana - ei ensimmäisenä päivänä, ei illalla, ei yön aikana eikä aamulla. Sen sijaan vaalea haltia oli tämän tästä luonut Legolasiin merkitseviä katseita ja hymyillyt hänelle salaperäisen viettelevästi aina, kun oli vaan saanut siihen tilaisuuden. Legolas oli punastunut useammin kuin kerran. Hänen sisällään riehui kummallinen tuntemus - katkeransuloinen sekoitus järkeä ja sen menettämistä, polttava tarve tutustua Haldiriin tarkemmin, ja sitten taas toisaalta periksiantamaton, nalkuttava ääni, joka käski häntä pysymään kaukana vanhemman lajitoverinsa punomista verkoista.  
  
Puhumattomuuden lisäksi oli Haldir ensimmäiset puolitoista päivää myös pysytellyt salaperäisen välimatkan päässä Synkmetsän prinssistä. Tilanne muuttui hetkessä, kun tuli aika asettaa Saattuelle siteet silmille Naithin rajalla. Legolasin sydän jätti muutaman lyönnin väliin, kun Haldirin sukkelat sormet sitoivat kankaan hänen silmiensä päälle ja jättivät hänet totaaliseen pimeyteen. Oliko liike tahallinen vai tahaton, sitä Legolas ei tiennyt, mutta joka tapauksessa Haldir hipaisi kevyesti hänen olkapäätään ennen kuin siirtyi sitomaan liinaa Frodon silmille. Vanhemman haltian ruumiinlämpö viipyili Legolasin vierellä useiden tuskallisten sekuntien ajan. Legolas värisi.  
  
Haldir ja hänen veljensä tunsivat Lorienin jokaisen puun, kiven ja kannon paremmin kuin omat taskunsa. Kukaan Saattueen jäsenistä ei kertaakaan meinannut edes kompastua, kun heidät ohjattiin taidokaasti Naithin ohitse aina vain lähemmäksi Valtias Celebornin ja Valtiatar Galadrielin asuinpaikkaa. Kun Legolas viimein sai luvan poistaa siteen silmiltään, etsi hänen katseensa ensimmäisenä Haldiria. Vaalea haltia oli ilmeisesti osannut odottaa tätä, sillä hänen katseensa ja omahyväinen hymynsä olivat liimautuneet Legolasiin. Legolas tunsi vatsansa heittävän kuperkeikkoja. Osa hänestä vihasi sitä, että hän saattoi olla kiinnostunut mokomasta ylpeilevästä, kopean näköisestä soturista.  
  
Lopulta he olivat perillä. Lothlorien todellakin oli kaikkea sitä, mitä loputtomissa taruissa kerrotiin. Niin kaunis valtakunta, ettei parhaimmankaan runoilijan kynä ollut tarpeeksi terävä sitä kuvailemaan. Se oli kuin kehto kaiken myrskyn ja raivon keskellä.  
  
"Olkaa kevyin sydämin, melloneaamin," (ystäväni) lausui Haldir, kun he olivat pääseet kauniille, puiden varjostamalle ruohoaukealle. "Tänä yönä kukaan ei vainoa teitä. Lorienin voimat ovat turvananne."  
  
Legolas nielaisi syvään ja katseli, kuinka Haldir jätti heidät hetkeksi keskenään ja alkoi kiivetä loputtomia portaita ilmoittaakseen Valtiattarelleen, että kahdeksan väsynyttä vierasta oli tuotu Lorienin pohjoisrajalta. Sisimmässään hän tiesi, että niin kauan kun Haldir oli jossakin hänen lähettyvillään, hän ei löytäisi lepoa. 


	3. Chapter III

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale III  
  
Kaikki tiesivät, etteivät haltiat pahemmin tarvinneet lepoa. He saattoivat vajota unenomaiseen tilaan mutta säilyttää silti kaikki aistinsa valppaina, ja he saattoivat olla valveilla päiväkausia ennen kuin edes alkoivat kaivata tuota rauhallista tilaa. Tästä huolimatta oli haltioidenkin kestokyvyllä kuitenkin rajansa, ja Legolas alkoi olla jo vaarallisen lähellä tuon rajan ylittämistä. Hän oli henkisesti täysin sekaisin.  
  
Legolas kuunteli huopaansa kääriytyneenä, kuinka Gimli kuorsasi tasaisesti vain muutaman metrin päässä hänestä. Samassa rivissä makasivat myös hobitit autuaasti unessa. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta koko matkan aikana, kun kenenkään ei ollut tarvinnut ottaa vahtivuoroja, joten Aragorn ja Boromirkin olivat saaneet oikaista itsensä pehmeälle nurmikolle. Uupumus painoi kaikkia, se oli selvää. He olivat nukahtaneet hetkessä.  
  
Gandalf oli vajonnut varjoihin. Hän oli poissa. Sormus painoi raskaana Frodon kaulassa olevassa ketjussa. Boromir käyttäytyi toisinaan oudosti, jopa uhkaavasti. Ja Haldir....  
  
Niin, Haldir. Hänestä ei saanut hullukaan selvää. Tuo salaperäinen haltia vaivasi Legolasin jo ennestään vaivautunutta mieltä hetki hetkeltä enemmän. Miksi Haldir katsoi häntä niinkuin katsoi? Ja miksei hän sanonut sanaakaan? Miksi Legolasia niin suuresti viehätti vanhemman haltian ylimielinen, kiusoitteleva käytös?  
  
Haldiria ajatellessaan Legolas onnistui puremaan huuleensa niin rajusti, että oli lähellä älähtää äkillisestä kivusta. Hän ei millään olisi tahtonut myöntää sitä. Kaikki se salaperäisyys... kaikki ne tuntemukset.... se paljas intohimo.  
  
Legolasin katse osui kesken ajatusten johonkin, joka vilahti tummien puiden lomassa ja katosi sitten yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin. Synkmetsän prinssi ei ehtinyt nähdä liikkeen aiheuttajaa kokonaan, mutta sillä ei ollut mitään merkitystä: Haldirin hopeansinisen tunikan helmasta ei voinut erehtyä. Legolas kohottautui nopeasti puoliksi istumaan ja tajusi äkkiä sydämensä lyövän tavallista nopeammin.  
  
Hahmo vilahti toistamiseen. Legolas näki Haldirin hopeanhohtoiset hiukset ja ymmärsi, että vanhempi haltia oli suuntaamassa hänestä poispäin, pohjoiseen.  
  
Legolas ei edes ehtinyt tajuta mitä oli tekemässä ennen kuin oli jo tehnyt sen. Hän ponkaisi ketterästi ylös vuoteltaan, heitti huopansa syrjään ja lähti Haldirin perään.  
  
Minne ikinä Haldir olikin menossa, ainakaan hänellä ei tuntunut olevan mikään kiire. Legolas seurasi kuin varjo hänen jokaista askeltaan pitäen kuitenkin huolen siitä, ettei missään nimessä mennyt liian lähelle ja paljastanut itseään. Haltioiden kyky kuulla toisten liikkeitä oli lähestulkoon legendaarinen, mutta aivan samalla tavalla olivat he myöskin ylivoimaisen hyviä ääneti liikkumisessa. Muutama yölintu lauloi korkealla hopeisten puiden latvoissa, mistä Legolas oli hyvin kiitollinen.  
  
Metsä päättyi ennen pitkää solisevan, suhteellisen leveän puron varrelle. Legolas harhautui hetkiseksi katsomaan edessään avautuvaa kaunista näkymää, ja sillä välin Haldir ehti kadota hänen näköpiiristään. Varomattomuuttaan kiroten Legolas asteli lähemmäksi puroa kaikki aistit jännittyneinä.  
  
Mitä ihmettä hän oikein selittäisi, jos Haldir huomaisi hänet?  
  
Uteliaisuus vei voiton terveestä järjestä, ja niin Legolas lopulta astui metsän suojista puron varrella olevalle pienelle nurmiaukealle. Haldiria ei näkynyt missään. Ainoastaan tumma yö hänen ympärillään.... kimalteleva, soliseva vesi raikkaassa purossa... hopeiset puut, jotka lauloivat hiljaa.... ja Legolas, keskellä kaunista paikkaa, hämmentyneenä ja sekaisin. Väsyneesti hymyillen Synkmetsän prinssi astui aivan puron penkalle ja katsoi veteen. Väreilevä vesi heijasti hänen vaaleat piirteensä.  
  
Sinä olet menettänyt järkesi, Legolas sanoi ääneti kuvajaiselleen.  
  
Kahta sekuntia myöhemmin yllätetty haltia oli lähellä pudota puroon silkasta hämmästyksestä. Veteen oli heijastunut toinenkin peilikuva - komean, ylpeän haltian arvokkaat piirteet. Legolas ei ollut laisinkaan huomannut, että joku oli hiipinyt hänen taakseen.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Terve tuloa, Legolas Thranduilin poika.) 


	4. Chapter IV

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale IV  
  
Legolas kiepsahti salamana ympäri ja huomasi tuijottavansa suoraan Haldirin siniharmaisiin silmiin. Hänen sydämensä löi niin lujaa, että se pyrki väkisinkin hyppäämään ulos hänen rinnastaan. Punastus ja kuumotus hiipivät hänen vaaleille poskilleen. Legolas menetti puhekykynsä täysin.  
  
Nähdessään vaalean lajitoverinsa pohjattoman hämmennyksen Haldir ei voinut olla nauramatta. "En kai minä noin pelottava ole, mellonamin?" (Ystäväni.) hän kysyi hymyillen ylpeätä hymyään.  
  
Legolas veti syvään henkeä. "En minä pelkää."  
  
Haldir kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Hmm?" täysin varoittamatta vanhempi haltia tarttui Legolasin käteen ja sai palkakseen tukahdutetun äännähdyksen. "Miksi sitten täriset, lirimaer? Lle tyava quel?" (Voitko hyvin?)  
  
"Kyllä." Legolasin ääni kuulosti surkean heikolta jopa hänen omissa korvissaan. Ei, hän ei voinut hyvin! Hän voisi hyvin vasta sitten kun saisi tietää, mistä tässä oikein oli kyse. Legolasin mielessä risteili miljoonia kysymyksiä, mutta niin kauan kun Haldir piti hänen kädestään kiinni, ei puhumisesta tahtonut tulla mitään. Legolas ei pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin lämpöä, joka toisesta haltiasta virtasi hänen ruumiiseensa.  
  
Haldir kumartui hieman lähemmäksi, ja Legolas pelkäsi jalkojensa pettävän. "En usko sinua," vanhemman haltian kuuma hengitys kuiskasi Legolasin kaulaan. Legolas puristi silmänsä kiinni, sillä jos Haldir olisi nyt nähnyt hänen katseensa, ei Legolas olisi pystynyt salaamaan häneltä enää yhtään mitään.  
  
Loputtomalta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua Haldir perääntyi ja hellitti otteensa Legolasin kädestä. Legolas oli lähellä voihkaista - toisesta haltiasta säteillyt lämpö oli ollut niin mukavaa.  
  
"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Miksi olet täällä?) Haldirin kysymys oli varsin viaton, mutta se sai Legolasin nielaisemaan syvään. Kuinka kummassa hän selittäisi sen, että oli tieten tahtoen seurannut vanhempaa haltiaa? Legolas ei uskaltanut avata silmiään, sillä hän pelkäsi kaikkea sitä, mitä joutuisi näkemään, jos nyt katsoisi Haldiriin.  
  
"M-minä..." Legolas änkytti. "Anteeksi. Minä... seurasin sinua. Olin utelias. Olen pahoillani."  
  
Jos Legolas olisi avannut silmänsä, olisi hän nähnyt Haldirin kasvoilla lämpimän hymyn. Mitä Legolas ei vielä tiennyt oli se, että Haldirin ainoana tarkoituksena oli koko ajan ollut Legolasin johdattaminen paikkaan, jossa hän voisi vapaasti puhua tämän kanssa.  
  
"Sinä olet arvoitus, lirimaer," Haldir lausui hiljaa hymynsä läpi.  
  
Legolasin silmät räpsähtivät tyrmistyksestä auki. "Minäkö muka olen arvoitus!" hän puuskahti. Puhekyky oli palannut sekunneissa. "Entä sinä sitten? Et ole puhunut minulle sanaakaan näiden päivien aikana! En tiedä sinusta mitään! Sinä kiusaat minua, katsot minua, sinä... sinä...." Legolasin puhetulva katkesi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin. Hänen siniset silmänsä tuijottivat suoraan Haldirin siniharmaisiin. "Kuka sinä olet, Lorienin Haldir?" Legolas kuiskasi käheällä äänellä.  
  
Vanhempi haltia kallisti päätään. "Mankoi lle irma sint?" (Miksi haluat tietää?)  
  
Niin, miksi? Sitä Legolas ei oikein tiennyt itsekään. "Sinä teet minut epävarmaksi. Minun on saatava tietää enemmän."  
  
Haldir hyväksyi vastauksen ja astui aivan Legolasin eteen. Hän ei vahingossakaan rikkonut vangitsevaa katsekontaktia, jonka oli vaalean prinssin kanssa onnistunut saamaan. "Minä olen yksi Galadhrimistä, yksi Korkean Valtias Celebornin ja Korkean Valtiatar Galadrielin suojelijoista. On minun ja veljieni tehtävä pitää vahtia Lorienin pohjoisrajalla ja katsoa, ettei mikään uhkaa valtakunnan rauhaa. Olen vannonut suojelevani näitä metsiä hengelläni." Haldirin katse tuntui porautuvan suoraan syvälle Legolasin sisimpään. "Ja niin kauan kuin sinä, lirimaer, olet Lorienin rajojen sisäpuolella, on minun tehtäväni suojella myöskin sinua. Eikä suojelukseni rajoitu ainoastaan siihen, että valani vannottaa minua niin tekemään: sinua, kunnioitettu prinssi, minä suojelen ennen kaikkea sydämelläni."  
  
Legolas ei saanut sanottua yhtään mitään. 


	5. Chapter V

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale V  
  
Useiden sekuntien ajan Legolas vain tuijotti Haldiria. Mitä tämä olikaan juuri sanonut? Voisiko todellakin olla, että.... ei kai nyt sentään. Legolasin valtasi hurja halu suudella vanhempaa haltiaa siinä paikassa, mutta hänen uskalluksestaan puuttui vielä tarvittavia rippeitä.  
  
Haldir oli häiritsevän puoleensavetävä.  
  
"Mitä sydämesi sanoo sinulle, Rajaseudun Vartija?" Legolas kysyi hiljaa.  
  
Ensimmäisen kerran koko yön aikana Haldirin itsevarmassa kuoressa oli havaittavissa rakoilua. Aluksi hän ei vastannut mitään, sitten hän katsoi Legolasia ja osoitti hymyillen kädellään heidän edessään solisevaa puroa. "Lle merna aut?" (mennäänkö?)  
  
Legolas nielaisi. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että hän voisi mennä uimaan Haldirin kanssa, sai hänet värisemään. Legolasin silmät mittailivat nälkäisesti vanhemman haltian vartaloa ja kuvittelivat, miltä tämä näyttäisikään ilman tunikaansa, housujaan ja kevyitä saappaitaan... kuinka Haldirin iho loistaisi pehmeästi tummaa yötä vasten ja korostaisi kaikkia hänen komeita piirteitään....  
  
"Lirimaer?"  
  
Legolas tiesi punastuvansa. "J-jos sinä todella haluat... niin mennään vaan."  
  
Hetken ajan näytti siltä kuin Haldir olisi ollut aikeissa alkaa riisumaan omia vaatteitaan, joten niin Legolaskin päätti koota kaiken rohkeutensa ja tarttua tunikansa nappeihin. Hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt kovinkaan pitkälle ennen kuin Haldir astui hänen eteensä niin lähelle, että heidän nenänsä melkein koskettivat toisiaan. Legolasin henki salpautui.  
  
"Anna minun tehdä se," Haldir murisi pehmeästi. Legolas epäröi vain hetken, sitten hän sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi tyytyväisyydestä tuntiessaan, kuinka nopeat sormet avasivat hänen ohuen tunikansa napit yksi toisensa jälkeen.  
  
Yöilma ei tuntunut paljaalla iholla laisinkaan viileältä, päinvastoin. Ympäröivästä lämmöstä huolimatta Legolas ei kuitenkaan voinut olla tärisemättä hiljaa, kun Haldirin katse mittaili hänen paljasta yläruumistaan. Vanhemman haltian kurkusta karkasi pehmeä huokaus. "Lle naa vanima, Legolas." (Sinä olet kaunis, Legolas.)  
  
Legolas nielasi. "Hannon le." (Kiitos.) Se oli ainoa kommentti, jonka nuorempi haltia pystyi sillä hetkellä muodostamaan.  
  
Haldir viittoi Legolasia nostamaan jalkojaan niin, että molemmat saappaat saatiin vuorotellen kiskottua pois. Kun niistä oli päästy eroon, vanhempi haltia katsahti varovasti Legolasiin ikään kuin lupaa pyytäen. Legolas nyökkäsi hitaasti, vaikka pelkäsikin ruumiinsa reagoivan Rajaseudun Vartijan läheisyyteen mitä noloimmalla ja ilmeisimmällä tavalla.  
  
Luvan saatuaan Haldir tarttui Legolasin housujen nauhoihin ja avasi solmut hitaasti. Sitten hän tarttui kankaaseen ja hankkiutui rauhallisesti eroon viimeisestä tiellään olevasta vaatekappaleesta. Legolas tuijotti taivasta ja tunsi hikoilevansa, kun Haldirin katse viipyili hänen paljaalla ihollaan. Valarin tähden, älä anna sen tapahtua nyt, hän pyysi avuttomana.  
  
Nuorempi haltia ei voinut sille mitään: vakuuttipa hän keholleen mitä tahansa, hänen jokainen jäsenensä piti Haldirin läsnäoloa ja tutkivaa, tiivistä katsetta äärimmäisen kiihottavana. Legolasista tuntui kuin kaikki veri hänen kehossaan olisi syöksynyt hänen jalkojensa väliin. Jalat itse sen sijaan uhkasivat pettää hänen altaan.  
  
"Kylvyn aika, lirimaer," Haldir kuiskasi ja heitti Legolasin housut muiden vaatteiden kanssa samaan kasaan. Legolas pakotti itsensä katsomaan Rajaseudun Vartijaan, jonka kasvoilla oli tyytyväinen, merkitsevä hymy. Intohimon kielletty voihkaisu oli lähellä karata Legolasin kurkusta kun hän huomasi, kuinka paljon kiihkeyttä Haldirin silmissä saattoi nähdä. "Mene edeltä, tulen aivan kohta perässä."  
  
"Asca." (Kiiruhda.) Legolas puhui hiljaa, mutta Haldir kuuli sen sittenkin. 


	6. Chapter VI

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale VI  
  
Puron kirkas vesi oli juuri sellaista kuin Legolas oli odottanutkin sen olevan. Se soljui hitaasti eteenpäin kuljettaen mukanaan aina silloin tällöin muutamia puusta pudonneita lehtiä, mikä sai vaalean haltian ajattelemaan luonnon kiertokulkua. Puroon asettuminen tuntui melkein yhtä hyvältä kuin kotiinpaluu pitkän matkan jälkeen. Legolas hymyili itsekseen. Ajatus oli häviävän nopea, mutta hän ehti kuitenkin nauttia siitä hetken.  
  
Mitä jos hän oli juuri tullut kotiin?  
  
"Millaista vesi on, lirimaer?" tuttu ääni kutsui rannalta.  
  
Legolas käännähti ympäri Haldirin suuntaan. "Se on ihanaa, kuten kaikki muukin Lorienissa. Olet onnekas, mellonamin, kun saat suoj...." sanat kuivuivat nuoremman haltian huulille, kun hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Haldirin. Tämä oli hankkiutunut eroon kaikista vaatteistaan ja laskeutui parhaillaan rannalta veteen. Puronpenkalla vesi ulottui ainoastaan hänen polviensa korkeudelle, joten Legolas ehti saada melkoisen näkymän ahmittavakseen ennen kuin Haldir sukelsi sulavasti ja katosi pinnan alle.  
  
Vanhempi haltia todellakin oli henkeäsalpaava näky. Legolas tunsi levotonta kutinaa jossakin napansa alapuolella kuvitellessaan, miltä tuntuisi koskettaa noita upeita lihaksia ja taistelussa saatuja, haalistuneita kolhuja. Jatkuva jousiammunta oli todellakin tehnyt Haldirista taideteoksen.  
  
Haldir pulpahti takaisin pintaan vain muutaman metrin päässä Legolasista. "Olit oikeassa," hän sanoi hymyillen. "Vesi on ihanaa."  
  
Legolas hymyili takaisin. Rentouttavasta vedestä huolimatta hän tunsi olonsa hermostuneeksi. Jännitys heidän välillään oli lähestulkoon käsinkosketeltavaa. Haldir katseli Legolasia hetken, sitten hän liukui hitaasti nuoremman haltian taakse.  
  
"Ja nyt, Legolas..." Haldir nojautui takaapäin lähemmäksi. "Amin sinta thaliolle." (Olen palvelijasi.) vanhempi haltia kuiskasi sanat suoraan Legolasin korvaan. "Saisiko herralle olla niskahieronta?"  
  
"S-saes..." (engl. please) Legolas päätti keskittyä yksinomaan hengittämiseen.  
  
Haldirin kädet löysivät tiensä nuoremman haltian olkapäille hyvin nopeasti. Legolas ei ollut edes tajunnut, kuinka paljon viime päivien jännityksestä hän oli kasannut omille hartioilleen, ennen kuin Rajaseudun Vartija alkoi hellästi mutta määrätietoisesti pakottaa solmulle menneitä lihaksia rentoutumaan. Useita minuutteja kului niin, ettei kumpikaan sanonut sanaakaan. Kaikki ne tuntemukset, jotka Legolasin mielen ja ruumiin olivat vallaneet, olivat liian mukavia kuvailtaviksi.  
  
"Tuntuuko mukavalta?" Haldirin ääni oli kuin kissan kehräys.  
  
"Alcar dar." (Älä lopeta.)  
  
Haldir hymyili. "Alcar gosta, lirimaer." (Älä pelkää.)  
  
Aluksi vanhemman haltian kädet pysyivät varsin hyvin paikoillaan. Sitten ne Legolasin huomaamatta muuttuivat seikkailullisemmiksi ja alkoivat vaeltaa vaalean prinssin selkää ylös ja alas. Toisinaan ne eksyivät hänen kyljilleen ja vatsalleen. Jokainen liike sai Legolasin värähtämään mielihyvästä.  
  
"Aiya!" tahaton huudahdus karkasi Legolasin huulten välistä, kun Haldirin kuuma, kostea hengitys oli yllättäen hänen kaulallaan. Sitten pehmeät huulet painautuivat hänen ihoaan vasten ja matkustivat kaulaa pitkin ylös aina hänen korvalleen saakka.  
  
Haldir takuulla tiesi jo etukäteen, kuinka herkkä alue korvat haltialle olivatkaan. Hitaasti hän sulki huulensa toisen suipon korvannipukan ympärille ja antoi kielensä tunnustella sileätä ihoa. Legolasin reaktio oli ikimuistoinen. Hän huusi kovaan ääneen, painautui koko vartalollaan tiiviimmin Haldiria vasten ja alkoi kiemurrella hänen otteessaan kuin järkensä menettänyt. Tästä rohkaistuneena Haldir antoi korvalle perusteellisen hoidon ennen kuin lopultakin päästi sen vapaaksi.  
  
"Taisin löytää heikon kohtasi, a'maelamin," Haldir kuiskasi tyytyväisenä kääntäessään Legolasin ympäri niin, että he saattoivat katsoa toisiaan silmiin.  
  
Legolas oli kauttaaltaan punainen ja hengitti todella raskaasti. Sekavissa ajatuksissaan hän tajusi vain yhden asian.  
  
A'maelamin. Rakkaimpani.  
  
Haldir oli vaihtanut tapaansa puhutella häntä. 


	7. Chapter VII

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale VII  
  
"Minun on tunnustettava jotain," Haldir mutisi hymyillen ja kosketti kädellään kevyesti Legolasin kermanvalkoista olkapäätä. "Syy siihen, miksi hiivin metsään... halusin saada sinut seuraamaan itseäni. En ole saanut ajatuksiani irti sinusta sen jälkeen, kun ensimmäisen kerran astelit eteeni Lorienin rajalla." Haldir kumartui siirtämään Legolasin vaalean, silkkisen tukan pois tieltä. Sitten hän alkoi suudella paljastamaansa kaulaa.  
  
Legolas ei ollut edes huomannut, että Haldir oli koko ajan puhuessaan hitaasti kuljettanut heitä taaksepäin niin, että Legolas oli nyt ansassa multaisen joenpenkan ja vanhemman haltian välissä. "M-minunkin on tunnustettava jotain..." hän aloitti heikosti. Haldirin suudelmat hänen kaulallaan ja niskassaan olivat huumaavia.  
  
"Hmm?" Haldir mutisi hänen ihoaan vasten. "Mani, a'maelamin?" (Mitä?)  
  
"M-minä.... olen koko ajan miettinyt, millaista se olisi, jos sinä... jos me..." Legolasin sanat sortuivat lähes luonnottomalta kuulostavaan, intohimoiseen voihkaisuun, kun Haldirin kostea kieli laskeutui alas hänen rintaansa pitkin ja löysi hänen toisen heikon kohtansa. "S-sinä... sinä olet...."  
  
"Mikä minä olen, melethron-nin?" (Rakkaani) Haldirin ääni suorastaan tihkui herätettyä intohimoa. Hänen kätensä liukui täysin varoittamatta sinne, minne Legolasin koko kiihotus oli keskittynyt. Legolas oli loikata ilmaan.  
  
"S-sinä olet.... ah... sinä.... sinä olet mahdoton! Saes...." Legolasin tarkoituksena oli ollut kertoa Haldirille, että tämä oli raivostuttavan puoleensavetävä, ylimielinen ja aivan liian itsevarma kiusaaja, joka vielä jonain päivänä kohtaisi suuria ongelmia käytöksensä tähden. Jostain kumman syystä hän ei saanut ainuttakaan sanaa ulos suustaan.  
  
Haldirin voimakas käsi ympäröi hänet. Se liikkui, se kiusoitteli... se sai Legolasin jalat muuttumaan velliksi ja kaikki hänen ajatuksensa karkaamaan. Ellei hän olisi voinut nojata koko painollaan selkänsä takana olevaan joenpenkkaan, olisi hän varmaankin vajonnut pinnan alle, niin pahasti hän tärisi. "Aiya! Saes, Haldir... saes!" Legolas tiesi kerjäävänsä, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään. Hän oli jo kauan sitten menettänyt tilanteen hallinnan... jos se nyt ylipäätään oli koskaan hänen käsissään ollutkaan. "Nopeammin.... oh... ohhh! Saes.... avo baul-enni!" (Lakkaa kiduttamasta minua!)  
  
Näky Haldirin edessä oli ihmeellinen. Vaalea, uskomattoman kaunis Legolas, täysin hänen käsiensä armoilla, kerjäämässä lisää.... Haldir tunsi sydämensä lyövän nopeammin kuin koskaan. "Pan ned annan." (Kaikki aikanaan.) Legolas olisi voinut huutaa. Haldirin itsehillinnän täytyi olla terästä.  
  
"Haluan nauttia tästä mahdollisimman pitkään.. näkisitpä itsesi nyt, Legolas... niin kaunis.... eikö antautuminen tunnukin hyvältä?"  
  
Legolas puristi silmänsä kiinni ja kietoi kätensä Haldirin hopeisiin hiuksiin. Ote, jonka hänen ohuet sormensa hiuksista saivat, oli yhtä tiukka kuin hukkuvan viimeinen kouristus. Aivan kuin Haldir karkaisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä, ellei Legolas pitäisi hänestä kiinni... aivan kuin hänen koko elämänsä riippuisi noista hiuksista.  
  
"Katso minuun, a'maelamin."  
  
Legolas ei avannut silmiään. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti uskaltanut.  
  
Haldirin käsi muutti hieman tahtiaan. Legolasin kurkusta karkasi saman tien pitkä voihkaisu, ja hänen selkänsä taipui kaarelle multapenkkaa vasten. Hän tiesi, ettei kestäisi tätä enää pitkään. "Aiya! Melethron-nin.... saes!"  
  
Haldir liikutti kättään vielä hieman nopeammin. "Katso minuun, Legolas."  
  
Raskaasti hengittäen Legolas avasi silmänsä. Haldir oli painautunut aivan häntä vasten, hänen kasvonsa olivat vedestä ja hiestä kimaltelevat, ja hänen siniharmaista silmistään oli luettavissa sellainen tuntemusten myllerrys, että Legolas haukkoi henkeään. Hänen oma katseensa jäi täysin Haldirin katseen vangiksi. Legolas ei pystynyt piilottamaan vanhemmalta haltialta mitään. Kaikki se intohimo... kiihkeys... jokin tuntematon, joka paisui paisumistaan Legolasin sisällä ja oli valmis purkautumaan hetkenä minä hyvänsä.  
  
Haldir näki sen kaiken.  
  
Vanhemman haltian käsi jatkoi rytmikästä liikettään. Legolas voihki ja kiemurteli, taipui kaarelle ja putosi taas alas, tärisi ja huohotti. "M- minä.... minä.... e-en... pysty... enää... p-pitkään... H-haldir....!"  
  
Sitten, täysin varoittamatta, Haldir painoi kielensä Legolasin korvaa vasten ja puristi samanaikaisesti kädellään voimakkaammin kuin koskaan aikasemmin. "Minun vuokseni, lirimaer."  
  
Se oli liikaa. Legolas ei voinut estää jännityksen laukeamista yhtään sen enempää kun hän saattoi estää aurinkoa laskemasta. Hänen kurkustaan noussut huuto törmäsi Haldirin huuliin, jotka olivat painautuneet hänen omiaan vasten. Hänen koko ruumiinsa horjui rajun purkauksen voimasta. Hänen näkökentässään välähteli tuhansia ja taas tuhansia tähtiä.  
  
Sillä hetkellä muuta maailmaa ei ollut olemassa. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale VIII  
  
Tajunta palasi hiljalleen. Yö... puro.... viileä vesi, joka tuntui Legolasin kuumalla iholla yllättäen hyvinkin lämpimältä.... kosketus.... Haldir.  
  
Suudelma.  
  
"Tervetuloa takaisin, a'maelamin," Haldir kuiskasi hymyillen, kun Legolasin harhaileva katse vihdoinkin näytti taas kohdistuneen häneen. "Missä sinä kävit?"  
  
Legolas hymyili raukeasti. Hänen hengityksensä oli pikku hiljaa alkanut palautua normaaliksi. "Tähdissä."  
  
Hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Sitten Legolas päätti, että hänen oli korkea aika testata Rajaseudun Vartijan omaa sietokykyä. Vaikka vanhempi haltia olikin hieman Legolasia vankkarakenteisempi, Legolas oli varma siitä, että Haldir oli täysin aliarvioinut ne voimat, jotka Legolasin vahvoista jänteistä löytyi. Hän saattaisi yllättää Haldirin pahimman kerran.  
  
"Toisinaan olisi mukavaa pystyä lukemaan ajatuksia," Haldir huokaisi, kun Legolas ei useampaan minuuttiin sanonut mitään.  
  
Legolasin kasvoille kohosi ilkikurinen ilme. "Niin varmasti, melethron-nin. Mutta minä kyllä näen ajatuksesi ilman sitä kykyäkin."  
  
Haldir kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Ihanko totta?"  
  
"Aye, a'maelamin." Legolas kietoi kätensä Haldirin vyötärön ympärille. Hänen katseensa tuntui poraavan reiän Haldirin ihoon.  
  
"Ja... mitä sinä näet?" Yllättäen Haldir melkein pelkäsi esittää kysymystään ääneen.  
  
Legolas nojautui lähemmäs, kunnes hänen huulensa melkein koskettivat Haldirin korvaa. "Intohimoa. Halua." ääni oli niin viettelevä, että se sai Haldirin nielaisemaan.  
  
"J-ja... mitä muuta?"  
  
"Näen haltian, joka ei halua ainoastaan kiusata muita. Hän haluaa myös tulla kiusatuksi."  
  
Haldir oli valkoinen kuin lakana. Jos joku olisi ennustanut, että Keski- Maasta löytyi haltia, jolla tulisi olemaan häneen samanlainen valta kuin Legolasilla nyt oli, Haldir ei olisi uskonut. Hän oli aina onnistunut piilottamaan kaiken. Ylpeys oli aina käynyt lankeemuksen edellä. Mutta nyt... Legolas oli hajottanut hänet.  
  
"M-mistä niin p-päättelet?"  
  
Legolasin ilkikurinen ilme sai aivan uusia ulottuvuuksia. "Tästä."  
  
Ennen kuin Haldir ehti edes kunnolla tajuamaan, mitä oli tapahtumassa, Legolas oli jo onnistunut vaihtamaan heidän paikkojaan tarttumalla lujasti Rajaseudun Vartijan vyötäröön ja kiepsauttamalla hänet selälleen puronpenkkaa vasten. Saman sekunnin tuhannesosan aikana Legolas vangitsi Haldirin huulet omillaan ja painautui tätä vasten intohimoiseen suudelmaan, joka jätti heidät molemmat haukkomaan henkeään. Legolasin toinen polvi liukui vaivattomasti Haldirin jalkojen väliin ja painautui tämän kiihotuksen ilmeistä todistetta vasten.  
  
Haldir voihkaisi suoraan Legolasin suuhun. Tätä hän ei totta vieköön ollut osannut odottaa! Hän oli tottunut komentamaan... antamaan määräyksiä muille ja pitämään tilanteet hallinnassaan.  
  
Nyt kaikki oli päinvastoin. Muutos oli vaatinut aikaa vain yhden silmänräpäyksen. Tieto muutoksesta oli sekä pelottava että äärimmäisen kiihottava.  
  
"Kas vain, Rajaseudun Vartija," Legolas kehräsi, kun he lopultakin irroittautuivat suudelmasta. "Minä kun luulin, että sinun tahdonvoimasi on lujempaa kuin Morian kallioiden kivi. Olinkohan sittenkin väärässä?" Ikään kuin sanansa todistaakseen Legolas liikutti hieman jalkaansa, ja Haldir joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei olisi huutanut ääneen.  
  
"Ah, sinä olet todellinen ihme." Legolasin nälkäinen katse mittaili Haldiria päästä vyötärölle, ja pian hänen sormensa liittyivät silmien aloittamaan tutkimusretkeen.  
  
Haldir värisi ja sulki silmänsä säilyttääkseen edes osan ylpeydestään. Hän ei voinut mitään sille, että hänen lantionsa painautui aivan omasta tahdostaan aina vain tiukemmin Legolasin jalkaa vasten. "S-saes..."  
  
Oliko se ollut hänen oma äänensä? Oliko hän, Lorienin Haldir, todellakin alentunut anelemaan?  
  
Legolas oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen. Hän oli saanut mitä halusikin. "Manka lle merna." (Jos niin haluat.)  
  
Tuon lupaavan kuiskauksen jälkeen Haldir ei enää pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin sitä, mitä nuoremman haltian kiusoitteleva jalka ja myöhemmin myös tehtävässä auttamaan saapunut käsi hänen jalkojensa välissä tekivät. Haldir ei pystynyt enää välittämään edes siitä, että hänen tahattomat äännähdyksensä ja voihkaisunsa paljastivat armotta sen, kuinka paljon hän Legolasin kosketusta tarvitsi. Hänen oli pakko päästä aina vain lähemmäksi, aina vain nopeammin.... hänen oli pakko saada tuntea enemmän.  
  
"Piiloleikki on ohitse, a'maelamin." Legolasin ääni oli lähes yhtä eroottinen kuin se, mitä hän parhaillaan Rajaseudun Vartijalle säälimättä teki. "Anna minun nähdä jotain, mitä kukaan ei luultavasti koskaan ennen ole nähnyt."  
  
"K-kuten... ohhhh... m-mitä?" Haldir oli hyvin lähellä luisua rajan ylitse.  
  
"Anna minun nähdä sinun antautuvan."  
  
"L-legolas..."  
  
"Katso minuun, lirimaer." Haldir avasi varovasti kiinni puristetut silmänsä. "Lle lava?" (Antaudutko?)  
  
"A-aye..."  
  
Enempää rohkaisua Legolas ei tavinnut. Hän liikkui koko ruumiillaan vanhempaa haltiaa vasten ja sai aikaan sellaisen kiihkeän, lähestulkoon polttavan jännitteen, ettei sen purkautumista olisi voinut estää kukaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko yön aikana Haldir ei enää pystynyt tukahduttamaan sisällään kasvanutta huutoa: nyt hänen oli pakko laskea se vapaaksi. Kaksikosta tuntui kun hyökyaalto olisi pyyhkäissyt heidän ylitseen ja vienyt heidät mennessään.  
  
Ja sitten kaikki oli ohitse. Haldir lysähti Legolasin rintaa vasten pystyen hädintuskin hengittämään. Hänen korvissaan soi jotain hyvin kaunista.  
  
Metsä lauloi heille. 


	9. Chapter IX

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale IX  
  
Valarin tähden. Apua.  
  
Se oli ensimmäinen ajatus, joka Legolasin uniseen tajuntaan tunkeutui. Aurinko paistoi korkealla taivaalla, aamun täytyi olla jo vaikka kuinka pitkällä... ja hän itse oli yhä puron rannalla, yhä ilkosen alasti, suojanaan ainoastaan ruskea haltiaviitta, jonka joku oli uimareissun päätteeksi hänen ylleen vetänyt.  
  
Joku. Legolas avasi silmänsä, käänsi päätään ja irvisti omille ajatuksilleen. Se joku makasi syvässä unessa hänen vieressään, kylki aivan hänen omassa kyljessään kiinni, silmät avoinna, kuten haltioilla oli tapana.  
  
Hetken Legolas katseli nukkuvaa Haldiria, sitten hän laski päänsä takaisin ruohikolle ja alkoi tuijottaa kaukana heidän yläpuolellaan kaartuvia puunoksia. Syvä huokaus karkasi hänen huultensa välistä. Mitä hän olikaan mennyt tekemään? Oli jo aivan tarpeeksi kamalaa, että kunnianarvoisa Synkmetsän prinssi oli tehnyt itsestään edellisyönä täyden hölmön seuraamalla eksyneen koiranpennun tavoin Rajaseudun Vartijaa, joka ei ylevyydestään huolimatta ollut läheskään Legolasin arvoinen. Tämän lisäksi Legolas oli vielä antanut Haldirin saada itsensä kiinni... ja aivan kuin sekään ei vielä olisi ollut tarpeeksi, Legolas oli antaununut Haldirille sekä ruumiillaan että sydämellään... tehnyt juuri niin, kun Haldir oli toivonuttkin hänen tekevän.  
  
Jos joku Saattueen jäsenistä saisi tietää tapahtuneesta, naurusta ei tulisi loppua.  
  
Legolasin teki äkkiä kovasti mieli nousta ylös, koota vaatteensa ja karata tiehensä. Hän voisi pitää itsensä poissa Haldirin näköpiiristä aina siihen saakka, kunnes Saattue jatkaisi matkaa ja jättäisi Lorienin taakseen. Kenekään ei koskaan tarvitsisi tietää... ja Legolasin ei tarvitsisi muuta kuin unohtaa.  
  
Sinä halusit sitä, ääni kuiskasi vaalean haltian sisällä. Sinä haluat sitä edelleen.  
  
Legolas sulki silmänsä. Oliko ääni oikeassa? Oli niin helppoa suunnitella juoksevansa pakoon... oli helppoa ajatella katoavansa ja unohtavansa... mutta pystyisikö hän siihen sittenkään, jos todella yrittäisi tehdä niin? Merkitsikö Haldir hänelle sittenkin liikaa...  
  
Synkmetsän prinssi tajusi äkkiä, ettei hän itse todella katunut mitään. Hän ei edes tahtonut unohtaa. Hän välitti Haldirista suuresti, ja yön kokemus oli merkinnyt hänelle todella paljon.  
  
Miksi hän muuten olisi punastunut aina, kun Haldir katsoi häneen? Miksi hän muuten olisi lähtenyt seuraamaan Rajaseudun Vartijaa niin typerällä tavalla? Kuten yleensä, kaikelle oli olemassa järkevä selitys. Tällä kertaa selitys oli sellainen, jota Legolas pelkäsi myöntää edes itselleen.  
  
Hän todellakin välitti Haldirista enemmän kuin oli koskaan uskonut voivan olla mahdollista.  
  
Ja ainoa syy siihen, miksi Legolas olisi tahtonut juosta pois... hän pelkäsi sitä väistämättä tulossa olevaa hetkeä, jolloin Haldir avaisi silmänsä ja katsoisi häneen. Hän pelkäsi kaikkea sitä, mitä vaalea haltia hänelle sanoisi. Legolas ei tahtonut olla ainoastaan yhden yön valloitus, jonka saattaisi huoletta unohtaa. Kuinka hän saattaisi olla varma siitä, että Haldir tunsi samalla tavalla kuin hän? Ehkä Haldir vain nauraisi, sanoisi, että Legolas oli hullu... ehkä hänen ylimieliset kasvonsa pääsisivät taas oikeuksiinsa, kun hän kertoisi Legolasille, ettei tämä merkinnyt hänelle yhtään sen enempää kuin kaikki hänen aikaisemmat rakastajansakaan.  
  
Legolas oli takuulla viettelemisen arvoinen palkinto, oikean kuninkaan komea poika. Haldir oli röyhkeä sotilas, joka oli tottunut saamaan haluamansa. Yhdistelmä ei ollut kovinkaan lupaava.  
  
Epävarmuus sai Legolasin melkein voimaan pahoin. Häpeä poltteli hänen poskipäitään, kun hän yllättäen tunsi vieressään hienoisen liikahduksen. Legolasin sydän loikkasi kurkkuun. Vain muutaman hetken kuluttua Haldirin kyynärpään varaan nojaava pää kohosi hänen omien kasvojensa vierelle.  
  
"Huomenta, lirimaer," Haldir sanoi pehmeästi. Legolas kuuli hymyn hänen äänessään, ja toivo syttyi hänen vaivautuneessa sydämessään. "Nukuitko hyvin?"  
  
Kenties hän oli pelännyt turhaan. 


	10. Chapter X

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale X  
  
Haldirin yö oli sujunut oikein mukavasti. Uimareissun päätteeksi hän oli auttanut väsyneen Legolasin ylös purosta, asettanut oman viittansa heidän päälleen ja pitänyt omalla ruumiinlämmöllään huolta siitä, ettei nuoremmalle haltialle missään tapauksessa ollut tullut vilu. Sitten hän oli nukahtanut Legolasin vierelle, vajonnut rauhalliseen tilaan, joka oli tänä yönä ollut vielä entistä levollisempi. Koko ajan hän oli ollut etäisesti tietoinen Legolasin läheisyydestä.  
  
"Olisivatpa kaikki yöt tällaisia," Haldir huokaisi raukeasti.  
  
Legolas nousi istumaan ja katsoi vanhempaa haltiaa suoraan silmiin. "Eivätkö ne sitten ole?" hän katui kysymystään heti sen esittämisen jälkeen.  
  
Huomautus sai Haldirin kurtistamaan kulmiaan. "Mitä sinä tarkoitat, a'maelamin?" tuskin Haldir oli ehtinyt muotoilla vastakysymystään sanoiksi, kun hän jo huomasi sen: Legolasin sinisissä silmissä piilevän hallitsemattoman epävarmuuden, joka varjosti hänen kauniita kasvojaan synkän pilven tavoin. "Legolas!" Haldir huudahti, paha kyllä vain osittain yllättyneenä. Toinen puoli hänestä oli osannut odottaa tätä. "Luuletko sinä todella, että etsin joka ainoa ilta vierelleni uutta lämmikettä? Että kohtelisin kaikkia samalla tavalla kun nyt olen kohdellut sinua?"  
  
Nuorempi haltia nielaisi. Hän ei enää pystynyt katsomaan Haldiria silmiin. "Minä... en tiedä. Amin hiraetha," (olen pahoillani) hän kuiskasi. Yksinäinen kyynel vieri alas hänen poskeaan, ja Haldirin teki äkkiä mieli motata itseään.  
  
Sinänsä ei ollut mikään ihme, että Legolas epäröi. Haldir tiesi kyllä hyvin, millaisen vaikutelman hän itsestään yleensä antoi. Mitä Legolas ei tiennyt oli se, miksi Haldir niin raivoisasti varoi näyttämästä itsestään muuta kuin kylmän ja laskelmoivan ulkokuoren.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir kuiskasi ja kurottautui pyyhkäisemään nuoremman haltian poskelle vierineen kyyneleen pois kämmenellään. Legolasin teki kovasti mieli vajota maan alle, mutta hän pakotti itsensä kuitenkin katsomaan Rajaseudun Vartijaan.  
  
"Kuuntele nyt, ja kuuntele tarkkaan. Minä...." Haldir kirosi mielessään omaa kyvyttömyyttään asettaa tuhannet tuntemuksensa sanoiksi. "Minä en ole tottunut tällaiseen, Legolas. Olen asunut näissä metsissä satoja vuosia, mutta kaikki nuo sadat vuodet olen ollut myös sotilas. Kuolema ei enää järkytä minua sen enempää kuin sodatkaan. Sotia minä olen nähnyt, olen taistellut niissä... kenties liikaakin. Mutta mitä tulee rakkauteen..." Haldir nielaisi. "Tai kiintymykseen, tai mihin tahansa... minä en tiedä, mitä tehdä."  
  
Nyt Legolas ymmärsi. Syvällä sisimmässään Haldir pelkäsi enemmän kuin hän itse.  
  
"Sinä... sinä olet ensimmäinen, joka on koskaan saanut minut tuntemaan tällä tavalla," Haldir jatkoi vaivautuneena ja tuijotti nyt maahan. "Enkä minä tiedä, mitä tehdä, koska.... koska voisin menettää tilanteen hallinnan. Ymmärrätkö, millaista se olisi sotilaalle? Tähän asti kyse on aina ollut vain minusta itsestäni... mutta nyt se ei enää ole niin... ja minä...."  
  
"Haldir."  
  
Voimakastahtoinen käsi nosti vanhemman haltian leuan ylös ja pakotti hänet katsomaan suoraan Legolasiin. "Viime yönä sinä menetit tilanteen hallinnan, lirimaer," Legolas kuiskasi kyyneleidensä läpi. "Enkä minä ole koskaan ollut ylpeämpi itsestäni kuin mitä sillä hetkellä olin."  
  
Haldir puri huultaan, sillä hänkin oli hyvin lähellä alkaa itkemään. Pian hänen kasvoilleen kuitenkin nousi hermostunut hymy. "Sinä todellakin teit sen, mitä kukaan ennen ei ole koskaan ennen tehnyt. Hannon le, Legolas." (kiitos.)  
  
Legolas kietoi kätensä vanhemman haltian kaulan ympäri ja painoi päänsä tämän rintaa vasten. Hiljaa mielessään hän kiitti Valaria siitä, että nämä olivat antaneet hänen olla väärässä Haldirin suhteen. Kaikki ne tuntemukset hänen sisällään... ne olivat kuin olivatkin molemminpuoleisia.  
  
"Mitä nyt tapahtuu, Haldir?"  
  
Hiljainen kysymys sai vanhemman haltian nielaisemaan. Satoja vuosia Keski- Maassa... miljoonia esitettyjä kysymyksiä... ja nyt hänellä ei ollut vastausta valmiina. 


	11. Chapter XI

Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa - kappale XI  
  
Päivät kuluivat aivan liian nopeasti. Saattueen jäsenet saivat kaipaamansa audienssin Metsän Valtiatar Galadrielin kanssa, joka oli kovin suruissaan kuullessaan Gandalfia kohdanneesta onnettomuudesta. Vakavin kasvoin Galadriel muistutti vieraitaan siitä, että kaikki olisi mennyttä, jos Saattueen sisällä nyt ilmenisi minkäänlaista luottamuspulaa. Aragornin oli otettava johtajuuden raskas taakka harteilleen, ja muiden oli autettava häntä kantamaan sitä.  
  
Kaikkien täytyi nyt olla vahvoja. Myös Legolasin.  
  
Puhuessaan Legolasille ja antaessaan hänelle lahjansa Valtiatar Galadriel vilkaisi merkitsevästi sivummalla seisovaa Haldiria. Legolas tunsi poskillaan välittömästi sen saman kuumotuksen, joka Lorienissa vietettyjen päivien aikana oli ehtinyt tulla jo hyvin tutuksi. Uutta tilanteessa oli se, ettei edes Haldir pystynyt estämään punaa hiipimästä kasvoilleen Valtiattaren tarkastelevan katseen alla.  
  
Galadriel tiesi. Hän tiesi varmasti.  
  
Kolmikon katseidenvaihto ei jäänyt tarkkaavaiselta Aragornilta huomaamatta. Itsekseen Konkari mietti, mitä kaikkea Legolasin ja Haldirin välillä olikaan mahtanut tapahtua. Katsoessaan Legolasin silmiin Aragorn näki niissä häivähdyksen tukahdetusta tuskasta, joka ei ollut ollut siellä vielä silloin, kun Saattue oli saapunut Lorieniin. Omatunto soimasi Aragornia siitä, että hän oli kiskomassa Legolasia pois siitä ainoasta paikasta koko Keski-Maassa, jota tämän sydän tällä hetkellä todella rakasti.  
  
Mutta loppujen lopuksi ei Aragorn olisi voinut tehdä asialle yhtään mitään. Saattuella oli Tehtävä, ja heidän olisi mentävä aina hamaan loppuun saakka. Legolasin ja Haldirin oli pakko erota.  
  
Tuli jäähyväisten aika. Valtiatar Galadriel ja muutama muu haltia seisoivat rannalla katsomassa, kun Saattueen jäsenet nostelivat veneisiin viimeisiä tavaroitaan. Edessä oli Anduin-joki, ehkä Minas Tirith... ja sen jälkeen suuri tuntematon.  
  
Haldir ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tuntenut oloaan yhtä avuttomaksi. Sota oli väistämättä edessä, ja Legolas oli matkaamassa päätä pahkaa vaaroihin. Nyt, kun Haldirilla olisi kerrankin ollut syy taistella jonkun puolesta, ei hän saattanut sitä tehdä. Mikään Tehtävään ja Sormukseen liittyvä ei ollut hänen vallassaan. Hän saattaisi vain odottaa Lorienissa ja toivoa, että Legolas palaisi jonain päivänä takaisin.  
  
Kaikki alkoi olla valmista lähtöön. Aragorn katsahti ensin kauempana seisovaan Haldiriin ja sitten Legolasiin. Hän tunsi velvollisuudekseen kiittää Haldiria kaikesta... ja kenties samalla mahdollistaa sen, että Haldir ja Legolas saisivat sanoa hyvästit. Huomattuaan, että Legolas katsoi häneen, Aragorn vinkkasi vaalean haltian mukaansa ja asteli sitten Haldirin eteen.  
  
"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," (Saattueemme on sinulle kiitollisuudenvelassa, Lorienin Haldir), Aragorn sanoi pehmeästi ja kumarsi. "Emme tule koskaan unohtamaan aikaamme Lorienissa."  
  
Haldir hymyili. "Lle naa belegohtar, Aragorn Arathornlion. Ta nae saesa omentien lle." (Olet suuri soturi, Aragorn Aragornin poika. Oli kunnia tavata sinut.) Hitaasti hänen kasvonsa vakavoituivat. "Le aphadar aen. Tira ten' rashwe." (Teitä seurataan. Olkaa varovaisia.)  
  
Aragorn nyökkäsi. "Hannon le." (Kiitos). Tämän jälkeen Aragorn kääntyi Legolasin puoleen ja katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin. Hänen äänensä oli niin matala, ettei kukaan sitä kuullut. "Asca." (Kiiruhda.)  
  
Legolas katsoi hölmistyneenä Aragornin perään, kun tämä kääntyi ympäri ja palasi veneiden luokse. Hän käsitti hämärästi Aragornin tehneen tämän tahallaan, jotta Legolas voisi vielä vaihtaa edes muutaman sanan Rajaseudun Vartijan kanssa. Hymy ja kyyneleet pyrkivät vaalean haltian kasvoille samanaikaisesti.  
  
Haldirin käsi löysi Legolasin käden nopeasti. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'," (Sydämeni itkee, kunnes jälleen tapaamme), hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti Legolasin poskelle.  
  
"Minä tulen takaisin," nuorempi haltia vannoi ääni väristen ja katsoi Haldiria suoraan silmiin. "Minä tulen takaisin."  
  
Haldirin silmät kostuivat. "Ja minä odotan sinua. En lähde Meren taakse ennen kuin sinä voit tulla mukaani. Lupaan sen."  
  
Legolas nyökkäsi. "Namárië, a'maelamin." (Hyvästi)  
  
"Namárië."  
  
Vielä viimeisen kerran Legolas puristi lujasti Haldirin kättä. Sitten hänen oli päästettävä irti ja käännyttävä ympäri. Vaalea haltia oli päättänyt, ettei katsoisi taakseen: se saattaisi olla hänelle liikaa. Hänen sydämensä oli vahva, mutta kaikella oli rajansa, ja Haldir oli hyvää vauhtia muodostumassa hänen suurimmaksi heikkoudekseen. Legolasin oli vain pakotettava itsensä eteenpäin.  
  
Hitaasti veneet erkanivat rannasta. Melaan nojaten Legolas puristi silmänsä kiinni ja laittoi toisen vapisevan kätensä sydämelleen. "Amin mela lle, Haldir," hän kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että vain tuuli kuuli hänen sanansa.  
  
Ja tuuli vastasi hänelle. "Amin mela lle, Legolas."  
  
Fin.  
  
Amin mela lle - minä rakastan sinua. 


End file.
